Doble T
by eli-siempre
Summary: Una zona de entrenamiento, una misión por cumplir, la persona que mas quieres.  Tus habilidades serán puestas a prueba, ¿conseguirás ganar?  ¿o tus emociones no te dejaran llegar a tu objetivos?  es una prueba que tendran que superar juntos.  NejixTenten
1. Doble T Capitulo 01 Introduccion

_**~ Doble T ~**_

___ Intro___

Autora: _Eli-siempre_

Los Personajes son propiedad de: _Masashi kishimoto_

Personajes principales: _Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Eli (de mi propiedad)_

Personajes de relleno: _Maito Gay, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamanata Ino, Uzumaki Naruto._

~ Consejo ~

_Los * son para indicar que esta palabra esta en el Naruto Diccionario (pueden verlo abajo)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En el país del fuego existe una poderosa aldea, llamada Konoha*. En ella habitan los mas sorprendentes y agiles ninjas de la nación, en esta aldea generalmente se vivía con tranquilidad, pero se estaba acercando un evento que cambiaría la vida de sus participantes.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que ellos podrán con esa misión!- gritaba Tsunade desde su despacho.

-P-pero… Tsunade-sama*- Shizune se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio de Tsunade cargando a Tonton, un cerdo ninja que estaba con ella siempre- Es una misión muy peligrosa para una Chunin*.

La habitación estaba iluminada por un tono rojizo calido y acogedor, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de enormes ventanas corredizas que dejaban observar una vista panorámica de toda la aldea desde lo alto del edificio. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba un gran escritorio lleno de documentos y rollos por leer, firmas y archivar. Un ambiente muy tentador para tomar una taza de te mientras se observa la hermosa aldea de la hoja. Pero tal atmósfera era corrompida por la discusión de aquellas personas.

-¡Por eso un Jonin* cuidara de ellos!- Se defendía Tsunade ante aquellos pretextos- ¡Su seguridad esta en las mejores manos!

-S-si pero…-Intenta replicar Shizune.

Tsunade ya cansada de tanta habladuría se levanta rapidamente y golpea el escritorio con las dos manos abiertas, provocando que Shizune retroceda y que aprete a Tonton con fuerza, el cual llevaba unos cuantos minutos dormido por la larga discusión. Tonton se levanta de un sobresalto y mira hacia todas las direcciones buscando al provocante de aquel ruido, el fijarse justo al frente encuentra a una Tsunate histérica.

-¡Es una misión muy importante! Además son los únicos disponibles…- Dijo Tsunade mientras se volvía a sentar lentamente, esta vez Shizune no replico nada, estaba consiente que no podía ganar esta discusión contra aquella persona tan testaruda- Muy bien ya decidido entonces, Shizune, llama a Maito Gay, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten.

-¡S-si!- Contesto Shizune mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación para llamar al grupo de Gay-sensei*.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Aldea

-Ah… estoy tan cansada- Se quejaba una voz proveniente del camino cerda de la gran entrada a Kohona- Quiero llegar a mi casa para descansar…

Cuadro sombras llegaron a toda velocidad a la casilla de reconocimiento, la primera de ellas mostraba a un hombre alto, con una ajustada maya verde cuerpo completo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, también llevaba puesto un chaleco para los pergaminos que cubría su pecho y en la cintura una cinta azul que tenia una placa con el símbolo de Konoha, su cabello era negro con un corte muy peculiar, pero lo que mas lucia en él eran sus pobladas cejas cuadradas, la segunda sombra era muy parecida a la primera pero un poco mas pequeña y en su interior ardía la llama de la juventud. La tercera sombra llego muy cerca de la anterior, esta vez apareció un joven con el cabello negro largo recogido en la punta, llevaba una cinta negra en la cabeza igualmente con el símbolo de Konoha, La ultima sombra llego un poco rezagada, era una joven con el cabello marrón recogido en dos moños simulando las orejas de un panda, llevaba consigo un enorme pergamino donde guardaba todas sus armas.

-Tenten, te falta entrenamiento- dijo Lee mientras se estiraba_. _

-¿¡Que!- se sorprendio Tenten un poco irratada por el comentario- Estuvimos corriendo dos días sin parar y antes de eso estabamos entrenando con Gay-sensei.

-Olvídalo Tenten- Dijo Neji tratando de calmar de su amiga.

Mientras tanto Gay-sensei estaba observando la conversación cuando…

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Esa es la fuerza de la juventud! Mañana tambien tendremos otro entrenamiento pero…-Dijo Gay muy animadamente, mientras se coloca en una postura de lucha con una expresión muy seria- ¡triplicaremos los entrenamientos!– coloca sus manos en la cintura y levanta ligeramente la cabeza mientras ríe con la boca muy abierta: ¡JAJAJA!

-¡Si Gay-sensei!- responde enérgicamente Lee.

-Oye, espera…-intenta decir Tenten- eso es…

En eso estaba Aoba Yamashiro* en su casilla cuando escucho al equipo Gay, y los interrumpio

-Maito Gay, Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee- Dijo seriamente Aoba- La Hokage los llama.

-¡Oh! Gracias Aoba- Gay-sensei se voltea rapidamente y se dirige a su grupo- Al parecer ya tenemos otra misión a si que…- Estiro lentamente el brazo derecho, y con el brazo extendído señalo al despacho de la hokage-¡Quien llegue de ultimo tendrá que hacer 5.000 sentadillas! Yyyyyyyy….

-Otra vez con lo mismo- dijo cansado Neji, el cual ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus repetitivas competencias.

-¡Esta vez si que llegare de primero Gay-sensei!- Anuncio Lee obtando su posición para la carrera.

-¡Oigan!- Intento decir Tenten- ¡Esperen un momento!

-….yyyyyy- Gay-sensei se puso en posición y con mucha energía gritó- ¡VAMOS!

Los cuatro ninjas salieron velozmente hacia el despacho de la hokage, dejando a Aoba frío como una piedra y pensando que no deberian de tener tantas energías despues de un entrenamiento.

Shizune estaba devuelta en la habitación ordenando unos documentes muy importantes, Tonton permanecía en el regazo de Tsunade completamente dormido, mientras ella acariciaba con suavidad el cuerpo regordete de Tonton y observaba nostálgicamente la aldea de Konoha a travez de las enormes ventajas. En ese momento se escuchanron personas aproximarse por el pasillo, cuando los pasos estaban más cerca se pudo escuchan un grito de victoría, a continuación se oyó como tocaban con suavidad la puerta.

-Pasen- se oyó desde el interior.

En eso entraron el la habitación Gay-sensei, seguido de Lee y Neji que estaba levemente inclinado debído el peso del cuerpo de Tenten que reposaba en la espalda del muchacho con los brazos rodeandole el cuello, él sostenía delicadamente sus piernas para que no se cayera, la Kunoichi* estaba inconciente. Shizune al notar aquella escena se mostraba bastante preocupada pero no hizo ningun comentarío.

-¿Qué le paso?- Preguntó Tsunade cuando los recien llegados estuvieron frente al escritorío.

-Esta al limite- Respondío Gay con un leve tono de preocupación y mirando la cara colorada de Tenten- acabamos de regresar de un entrenamiento, cuando estábamos por las escaleras no pudo aguantar más y se desmayo. Pero esta bien, solo necesita descansar.

-Muy bien- Dijo Tsunade que apoyo sus codos al escritorio mientras entrecruzaba los dedos y miraba a los presentes- ¡Maito Gay, Rock Lee!

-¡Si!- Respondieron Gay y Lee al hunizono.

-Ustedes tendrán que ir en menos de cinco días a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, y entregarle este recipiente al Kazekage*- Explicaba Tsunade mientras señalaba con la miraba una pequeña botella de cristal color Azul celeste con forma ovalada que estaba sobre la mesa- cuando lleguen allí deberan seguir sus ordenes.

-Lo haremos en menos de tres días- Afirmo Gay mirando a Lee

-Si Gay-sensei- Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-Partirán mañana temprano- Culmino de decirle Tsunade- Vayan a descansar es un largo viaje.

Gay y Lee se inclinaron levemente en forma de afirmación, a continuación los dos salieron del despacho de la Hokage.

-Hyuga Neji- Lo llamo Tsunade- Tú y Tenten deberan diríjanse dentro de tres días a la zona de entrenamiento 4, allí habrá alguien que les dará los detalles de la misión. A primera hora.

-Entendido- Contesto Neji cordialmente.

- Cuida bien de ella- le advirtió Tsunade señalando a Tenten- esta misión no es como las demás es de vital importancia así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo y no permitas que nada le pase.

Un poco confundido Neji abandonó el despacho de la Hokage con Tenten todavía en la espalda, se había quedado bastante pensativo por la advertencia de Tsunade, generalmente él era muy confiado y tranquilo pero habia algo en la misión que le habian mandado que no lo dejaba en paz, Neji iba camino al hospital para que alguien cuidará de Tenten, cuando sintío que ella se movía y hablaba entre sueños.

-No por favor, eso no… Dejalo… No lo toques- Decía entre murmullos la Kunoichi- Hazme lo que quieras… pero… a él no…

Neji se detuvo y empezo a mover levemente a Tenten mientras decía su nombre e intentaba hacerla despertar, le costó un poco pero al cabo de unos instante la Kunoichi empezo a abrir los ojos. Eran hermosos ojos marrones que brillaban como luceros por el resplandor que emitía la luna, ella poco a poco estaba comenzanba a recobrar la consiencia.

-Neji- Dijo Tenten, todo su cuerpo experimenta un dolor indescriptible, parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraba, miro a los cristalinos ojos de Neji quien la observaba en silencio, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y empezar a moverse tratando de liberarse de su compañero, sus movimientos eran violentos hasta el punto que cada sacudida que daba le provocaba un inmenso dolor, pero no pudo safarce, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban miro nuevamente a Neji, su expresión no había cambiado en nada.

_-_¿Estas bien?- Quiso saber Neji antes de colocar delicadamente a Tenten en un banco cercano, despues el se limitó a sentarse a su lado.

-Ahora lo estoy- contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro que seguia colorado.

-Deberías descansar- Neji al ver el rostro adolorido de Tenten, prefirio informarle de la misión para llevarla lo mas rápido posible al hospital y que de allí en adelante no molestarla con cosas inesesarias- dentro de tres días tendremos otra misión en la zona de entrenamiento 4.

-Esta bien, allí estaré- Tenten estaba un poco confundida, termino de incorporarse y continuo-… etto*… arigato* Neji. Y… lo siento pero creo que no podré moverme.

-No hay problema- Neji se levanta del banco y se arrodilla de espalda delante de Tenten- Vamonos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**~Naruto Diccionario~**

***Konoha: **Es el nombre de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

***Hokage**: Es el líder y protector de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

***-sama**: Se dice después del nombre y representa mucho respeto

***Chunin**: Es el ninja de nivel medio, puede ser líder de un grupo de tres en una misión.

***Jonin**: Es el ninja de alto nivel, pueden ser lideres de un grupo Genin o Chunin.

***-sensei**: profesor, maestro

***Aoba Yamashiro**: Cuida la entrada a Konoha

***Kunoichi**: mujer ninja

_*_**Etto**: Es una muletilla. Se utiliza cuando no se sabe que decir. Ejem: mmm

***Arigato:** Gracias

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia _;3_

Espero les haya gustado. \(^o^)/

_Acepto críticas y comentarios, pero por favor sean buenos conmigo xD_


	2. Doble T Capitulo 02 El encuentro

_**~ Doble T ~**_

___ El encuentro___

Autora: _Eli-siempre_

Los Personajes son propiedad de: _Masashi kishimoto_

Personajes principales: _Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Kin (de mi propiedad)_

Personajes de relleno: _Maito Gay, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamanata Ino, Uzumaki Naruto._

~ Consejo ~

_-Los * son para indicar que esta palabra esta en el Naruto Diccionario (pueden verlo abajo) _

_-Si no es de su agrado el NejiTen le recomiendo no leer_

_-Hay un personaje de mi creación (un o.c), disculpe si es un inconveniente. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, las cortinas se movían levemente por la fresca brisa mientras una joven dormía profundamente dejándose llevar por sus fantasías. Sus sueños giraban en una misma dirección, dándole ilusiones, esperanzas, e ideas erradas pero complacientes de lo que estaría por pasar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tenten… Tenten- escuchaba que la llamaban a lo dejos, insistentemente, profunda, casi irresistible.

Las luces se apagaron, las voces se volvieron gritos desgarradores, ladridos, una multitud pedía ayuda, pero no los podía ver, estaba oscuro una oleada de pánico la invadió, los gritos estaban cada vez mas cerca, pero no había nadie, al menos ella no los podía ver. Sintió como si una mano fría y huesuda subía por su pierna, presionando cada vez mas sus huesos. Intentó soltar un grito pero su voz se había ido. La horrible sensación continuaba ahora en sus dos piernas, el dolor ascendía hasta llegar a su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho y su detuvo, justo en el corazón. Podía apreciar mas que nunca sus latidos, ahora acelerados.

Todo se calmo, miro frenéticamente a los lados, estaba en una habitación blanca, acolchonada, no había puertas ni ventanas solo una pequeña compuerta en el techo, muy pequeña como para poder salir por ella. La compuerta se abrió violentamente, de ella salio una mano muy larga y blanca, la piel estaba putrefacta. La joven se percató que no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba Neji, tendido en el suelo aparentemente desmayado. La mano siguió estirándose hasta poder alcanzar el pie del Jonnin*. Tenten agarro fuertemente la mano de Neji pero el cuerpo de este empezaba a elevarse. Su voz no salía, no podía despertar a Neji, sus propias piernas no respondían, el cuerpo de Neji de elevaba cada vez más, Tenten no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mano, y vio sin poder evitar como el brazo se llevaba a Neji, la compuerta se expandió, y pudo ver un enorme hocico, que, con sus afilados colmillos desgarraba la piel de Neji.

Tenten se despertó con un sobre salto, agitada, secándose el sudor de la frente la kunoichi* se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. Las manos aun le temblaban cuando tomo los pergaminos que se extendían por la habitación.

Antes de salir de la casa Tente tomó una bola de arroz y se la fue comiendo apresuradamente. No se despidió el cerrar la puerta de la entrada, no quería abrir su boca y que de ella no saliera ningún sonido.

-Buenos días- exclamo Ino Yamanata moviendo la mano al ver a Tenten pasar frente a su tienda.

-OH… Buenos días Ino- Tenten pareció sorprendida al escuchar su propia voz.

-Hey, ¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?- Quiso saber Ino.

-Bueno, estoy atrasada para una misión- admitió Tenten con un poco de pena- me quede dormida.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero era tan necesario correr mientras comes?- Preguntó Ino viendo la bola de arroz de Tenten.

-Hehehe, si me ponía a desayunar Gay-sensei* me regañaría por llegar tarde- Tenten advirtió ese detalle y empezó a correr de nuevo- Nos vemos después Ino, voy muy tarde.

Neji se encontraba en la entrada de la Zona de entrenamiento 4, estaba recostado del tronco de un árbol, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, cuando empezó a sentir la presencia de alguien, era una sensación conocida casi agradable para Neji, el cual se limito a pararse en el centro de la entrada.

Cuando la Kunoichi se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la entrada pudo notar que solo estaba una persona presente, y esa persona era sin duda Neji, El corazón de Tenten palpito con fuerza.

-¿Dónde esta Gay-sensei?-Preguntó Tenten el llegar junto a él.

-En esta misión solo estamos los dos, buenos dias- Respondió cordialmente Neji.

-Bu-buenos días… mmm, Ya veo… así que ¿de que trata?- Tenten desvío la mirada de su compañero, y se dedico a detallar la enorme puerta metálica.

-Hay que esperar nuevas instrucciones, al parecer tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien aquí- Neji observaba a Tenten, había algo diferente en ella, sentía que había cambiado, o que algo le había ocurrido.

Los dos ninjas permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, cuando oyeron que la enorme puerta metálica se abría, un temblor recorrió la espalda de Tenten, un gigantesco lobo plateado apareció detrás de la puerta junto con una joven, la cual tenía al cabello negro y muy largo, su vestimenta era simple, casi inexistente de tonalidades marrones y rojizas.

-¡Bienvenidos!- anunció la Joven- Esta es la Zona de entrenamiento 4, supongo que Tsunade no los habrá dicho nada, ¿ o si?.

-Bueno…- Intento decir Tenten pero la Joven la interrumpió.

-Me lo suponía, me deja la peor parte a - continúa diciendo con una sonrisa la joven- Soy Kin, la guardiana del bosque prohibido, llevo décadas cuidando este lugar, ¡lastima que sea tan aburrido!

-¿Décadas? No pareces mayor que yo- repuso Tenten.

-Tienes razón no lo parezco, pero la verdad soy mucho mayor que ustedes- Respondió fastidiada Kin- Muy bien, ¿prefieren saber de su misión?, o ¿vas a estar todo el día pesando en mi edad?

-Dénos los detalles de la misión- Sentencio Neji.

-Sabes…- En un instante Kin se encontraba a poco centímetros de la cara de Neji, el cual ya había activado su Byabugan*- Me gustan los hombres con fortaleza, que sepan lo que quieren- La lengua de la Joven pasaba lentamente por la mejilla de Neji mientras que sus manos lo abrazaban por encima de sus hombros, el Jonnin no hizo movimiento alguno.

Tenten estaba en shock las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, no pudo seguir el movimiento de Kin con la mirada, y cuando voltio a ver a Neji se encontró con aquella desagradable escena.

-Me gustaría que siguiera su trabajó- Respondió Neji desactivando su Byabugan, y repentinamente relajado- Y sin distracciones.

Kin se alejo de Neji con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, lo miro detenidamente por unos instantes y volvió velozmente a posarse junto al lobo plateado, Tenten sacó un kunai* de su bolsa, ella era de carácter fuerte y siempre había sido capaz de enfrentar con valor sus problemas, pero había algo que la preocupaba, esos continuos sueños significaban algo y no iba a perder el tiempo jugando con una mujer extravagante, pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento Neji la miro fijamente y sin pronunciar nada, solamente moviendo los labios le dijo que todo estaba bien. Tenten bajo el Kunai pero no la guardia.

-Alguien esta alterada, no duraras ni dos días- Kin se subió al lomo del lobo mientras hablada rápidamente- En teoría la misión es simple, escuchen bien solo lo explicaré una vez, en la Aldea oculta de la Arena cada cincuenta años se genera una piedra preciosa la cual tiene un enorme poder escondido, solos los integrantes de mi clan* pueden destruirla, si mi clan dejara de destruir dichas piedras, estas acumularían tanto poder que explotarían colosalmente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra misión?- Pregunta bruscamente Tenten.

-Es mejor que cuides tus modales, perra- La respuesta cortante de Kin dejo sin habla a Tenten- Simple, mi clan esta encerrado en esta zona de entrenamiento por ordenes del primer Hokage, únicamente podemos destruir la piedra si no las traen, pero nos negamos hacerlo sin antes recibir algo a cambio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio?

-Enseñar.

-¿Enseñar? ¿Qué clases de estúpida petición es esa?- La confusión en la cara de Tenten era evidente.

-Exacto, lo mas importante para mi clan es transmitir conocimiento- Kin se recuesta de la pata del lobo plateado mientras juguetea con su cabello- No es algo que me emocione por ordenes son ordenes.

-En fin, ¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunto Neji con tranquilidad.

-Ustedes dos tienen que seguir todas mis ordenas hasta que me traigan la piedra- Respondió despacio Kin- Será un entrenamiento duro, no es comparable con nada que hallan hecho anteriormente, pero es su decisión, pueden abandonar ahora si quieren.

-Nunca nos vamos a rendir, seremos mejores cada día- Sentencio con firmeza Tenten, Neji la miro y sonrío levemente.

-Si es así, pues bien, de aquí en adelante mando yo- Kin se elevo unos metros del suelo mientras que violentas ráfagas de viento dibujaban circunferencias alrededor de ella y el lobo- Su primera tarea será encontrarme, estaré en algún lugar de la zona de entrenamiento, intente no morir o será muy aburrido.

Las ráfagas se volvieron mas violentas y en un instante Kin junto con el lobo desaparecieron, dejando tras de si un desorden de hojas que volvían a caer lentamente al suelo. Un nuevo escalofríos recorrió la espada de Tenten, no podía decepcionar a su aldea, ni a la Hokage y menos a Neji. Tendría que tener mucho valor para enfrentar las cosas, un aura espectral salio de la enorme puerta metálica.

Tenten vio como Neji se acerco a ella y tomo dulcemente su mano, ella se ruborizo pero no se opuso, los cristalinos ojos del jonnin le parecieron cada vez mas hermosos a la kunoichi.

-Todo esta bien, yo te voy a proteger- Dijo finalmente Neji.

-Gracias- Fue lo que respondió su compañera.

Neji soltó la mano de Tenten, y se encamino a la puerta seguido de ella, caminaron, pero la puerta seguía a la mismo distancia.

-¿Cuándo ella…?- El Jonnin activo el byakugan, y empezó a observar su alrededor con frenesí, la sensación de impotencia se empezaba a mostrar en la cara de Neji, formo varios sellos* con las manos pero no funciono cada vez estaban mas alejados de la puerta aunque sus pies no se movían. Tenten lanzo tres kunais un cerca de la puerta, otro por la mitad y el ultimo al lado de Neji, y comenzó a correr formando sellos, paso el kunai del medio, una ultima ilusión pensaba Tenten, una ultima ilusión.

Cuando la Kunoichi se hallaba a menos de dos metros de la puerta la tierra debajo de ella se abrió violentamente, y en el fondo se podía observa el mismo hocico de los sueños de Tenten, ella se aferro del borde del abismo con una mano, pero el miedo no le permitió hacer ningún otro movimiento. Intento llamar a Neji pero como supuso su voz no salía. Aunque no fue necesario llamarlo ya que de repente sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la mano con la cual se aferraba.

Un sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo, Neji la saco de aquel Genjutsu* que la había dominado. Tenten se hallaba tendida en la rama de un imponente árbol, su respiración se torno irregular, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Abrió con dificultad los ojos y intento incorporarse pero tenía un herida que iba desde el centro del abdomen hasta en comienzo de las costillas la cual se abrió por su brusco movimiento. La roja sangre emanaba constantemente de su herida manchando las vendas que cubrían todo su abdomen.

-No te muevas- Neji la sujeto por los hombros para evitar que se cayera de la rama- ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- Tenten se dejo caer en el torso de Neji, deseaba desde hace tanto aquel contacto aquel sentimiento de seguridad y conformidad- ¿Qué paso?

-Caímos en un Genjutsu muy poderoso- Neji cubrió con sus brazos a la kunoichi- No lo pude detectar hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¿En… en que momento?

-En el momento que desaparecieron las ráfagas de viento.

Una sensación agridulce invadió a Tenten, aquel gesto de cariño, ese contacto entre sus manos fue una ilusión, suspiro, las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar. Se acurruco un poco mas entre los brazos de su compañero, el dolor en su abdomen era constante, pero esto no podía ser una ilusión de eso estaba segura.

-Ya veo…

- Las hojas eran en realidad kunais, hice lo que pude pero no pude llegar a tiempo para ayudarte- Neji parecía decepcionado de si mismo- te hirieron por mi culpa.

-Claro que no fue culpa tuya Neji- Tenten se incorporo despacio- Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes no estaría lastimada. Ahora hay que encontrar a esa mujer.

-Posiblemente este en la parte central, pero mi Byakugan no funciona- Explico Neji mientras se levantaba y observada la zona- estuve recorriendo los alrededores pero preferí no alejarme mucho.

-Gracias…- Tenten se fue desenrollando la venda ensangrentada, no se había percatado pero estaba en guardacamisa, solo un fina tela negra cubría su pecho. La kunoichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar sorprendida a su compañero- pero…¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?…¿Qué?.

Tartamudeo un poco.

-Esta bien, tuve que quitarte la camisa para curar tu herida- Neji estaba relajado todo este asusto le parecía irrelevante- La camisa esta en tu bolso.

Tenten rápidamente coloco nuevos vendajes sobre su abdomen y prosiguió ponerse la camisa, cuando ya estuvo preparada, los dos ninjas fueron saltando ágilmente de rama en rama, Neji iba adelante seguido dificultosamente por Tenten quien observaba los ágiles y perfectos movimientos de Neji con admiración.

Una, dos, no tal vez tres horas pasaron desde que comenzaron la búsqueda, el bosque fue cambiando, los árboles dejaron de ser marrones claros con hojas verduscas y en su lugar quedaron árboles muy delgados color marrón muy oscuro que en las raíces se observaba hongos blancos, los hojas eran mas rígidas y oscuras, el ambiente dejo de ser calido y se volvió hostil.

Las ramas eran frágiles y tenían espinas así que los ninjas optaron por ir por suelo, igualmente fue una ardua tarea ya que las raíces cubrían la superficie y dejaba irregular y dificultoso el camino. Ambos tenían un serie de rasguños y desgarres en sus ropas, el sudor se podían observan en la frente de Neji, en cambio a su compañera se le hacia difícil respirar y seguirle el paso.

En eso Neji localizo dos figuras que permanecían quietas a unos 300 metros de distancias en un claro del bosque, hizo una señal a Tenten para que se detuviera, el jonnin activo su byakugan y detallo la situación.

-Al frente, pasando estos árboles se encuentra una mujer, junto con un lobo- Explicó Neji silenciosamente- ambos están cerca de una cabaña.

Vamos directo hacia ellos- propuso Tenten- No creo que se vayan, solo nos dijo que teníamos que encontrarla no perseguirla.

Tenten sabia que no tenia las energías suficientes para una persecución, así que los dos nijas se dirigieron hacia la cabaña a encontrarse con Kin. Como Tenten había previsto La ninja no se movió de su lugar en cambio sonrío levemente y soltó una leve risa.

-Su estado es lamentable, pasaron mas de cinco horas para que pudieran encontrar este lugar- Kin parecía muy divertida- Tal vez la Hokage se equivoco con ustedes. En fin, esta cabaña será su hogar por los momentos, pónganse cómodos yo volveré con ustedes cuando comience en ocaso.

Diciendo esto Kin abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se alejo caminando despacio, El lobo en cambio se ubico en la parte izquierda de la cabaña, soltando un débil aullido mientras se acostaba en la escasa grama.

-Será mejor que entremos- Neji señalo al cielo el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Esta bien- La voz de Tenten era casi inaudible, la sola presencia del lobo la aterraba.

Soy una ninja, tengo que contralar mis emociones, se repetida constantemente mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas a la cabaña.

Entraron.

La estructura era simple cuatro paredes formando un rectángulo el cual no llegaba a ocupar mas de 30x40 metros, el techo era de madera como el resto de la cabaña, habían tres ventanas, dos ubicadas a los laterales y la ultimas al fondo de la habitación, solo había una puerta, la principal. Lo único resaltante era una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, era de madera con detalles en las patas y sobre ella se hallaba un pequeña nota.

_Entrenen con entusiasmo, sus habilidades serán mejoradas_

_Todo su esfuerzo habrá valido la pena_

_El final se acerca aunque apenas estén comenzando_

_El espíritu de fuego esta dentro de ustedes_

_Solo hay que hacer que salga_

_Nota: Si quieren limpiar sus heridas, que de seguro las tienen, hay una cascada a unos 400 metros al Noroeste de esta ubicación, pueden explorar la zona hay suficiente comida para alimentarlos. Recuerden no todo es comestible. Se me olvidaba Silver mi lobo estará todo el tiempo con ustedes, trátenlo bien. Me despido_

_Kin_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**~Naruto Diccionario~**

***Jonin**: Es el ninja de alto nivel, pueden ser lideres de un grupo Genin o Chunin.

***Kunoichi**: mujer ninja

***-sensei**: profesor, maestro.

***Byakugan: **(Ojo blanco) es una técnica acular característica del clan Hyuga.

***kunai: **Arma Ninja parecido a un cuchillo pero con forma de diamante.

***Clan: **Es un conjunto de personas unidas por un parentesco.

***Sellos**: Son movimientos o posiciones de las manos para realizar técnicas con Chakra.

***Genjutsu**: Son técnicas Ilusorias.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia _;3_

Espero les haya gustado. \(^o^)/

_Acepto críticas y comentarios, pero por favor sean buenos conmigo xD_


	3. Doble T Capitulo 03 La Cascada

_**~ Doble T ~**_

___ La cascada ___

Autora: _Eli-siempre_

Los Personajes son propiedad de: _Masashi kishimoto_

Personajes principales: _Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Kin (de mi propiedad)_

Personajes de relleno: _Maito Gay, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamanata Ino, Uzumaki Naruto._

~ Consejo ~

_Los * son para indicar que esta palabra está en el Naruto Diccionario (pueden verlo abajo) _

_Si no les gusta el NejiTen, por favor no lean, o perderán su valioso tiempo. _

_ADVERTENCIA: Contenido maduro leve._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En la zona de entrenamiento 4, había un acogedor prado, la hierba era baja y sinceramente escasa, pero la tierra se veía fértil, tal vez era el lugar más claro del bosque, de camino a ese casi acogedor lugar la densa vegetación impedía que se colaran los rayos solares, por lo tanto aunque fuera el medio día, la oscuridad reinaba. Dentro de la cabaña se hallaban dos habilidosos ninjas* recuperando el aliento.

-Neji, -Tenten parecía angustiada- ¿Está bien quedarnos aquí?

-Supongo -respondía Neji acomodando sus cosas en la parte este de la cabaña- Son las ordenes de la Hokage-sama*, tendremos que esperar las nuevas órdenes de Kin.

-¡Ni la menciones!-Se quejó Tenten- Esa mujer me las va a pagar.

-Bueno, bueno -Neji sonto un leve suspiro- será mejor que limpies esa herida que tienes, según la carta hay una cascada cerca de aquí. Luego te alcanzo.

-Tienes razón, pero…-Tenten aun se hallaba en la puerta de la entrada con su equipaje fuertemente agarrado, miro la puerta sin poder evitar pensar el Silver- es que… Neji…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el Jounin*.

Tenten permaneció callada, no podía soporta el hecho de ser tan débil y vulnerable, ya había caído en la trampa de Kin, no podía darse el lujo de seguir fallando. La kunoichi* negó levemente con la cabeza y apretando la tira del equipaje salió por la puerta, no había dado tres pasos fuera de la cabaña cuando sintió el aliento tibio de Silver, tomo una bocanada de aire y salió rápidamente a la parte noroeste, deseando fuertemente que el lobo no la siguiera. Efectivamente había avanzado unos metros pero Silver no se movía solo se quedo mirándola mientras se alejaba.

Trescientos, trescientos cincuenta, un poco más. Tenten estaba a escasos metros de la cascada, ya podía escuchar el flujo de agua caer libremente sobre las rocas. De un salto la Kunoichi se encontraba frente a la cascada, se froto un poco los ojos, al abrirlos pudo observas un pequeño grupo de luciérnagas alrededor de la superficie del estanque, la quietud del agua era interrumpida por el constante flujo de agua, el estanque seguía su camino convirtiéndose en un río. Tenten se acerco más, dejando sus pertenencias sobre una roca cercana, y colgando su ropa sobre una rama se dispuso a desamarrar las vendas. La herida estaba parcialmente cerrada. Presiono levemente su abdomen.

-Por lo menos no es muy profunda -Comentó en voz alta- todo gracias a Neji.

Tenten metió un pie en las cristalinas aguas, estaba fría, detalle que no preocupo mucho a la kunoichi ya que se introdujo completamente en el agua. Masajeo con suavidad su abdomen, seguidamente soltó sus moños para nadar un rato. Los mechones marrones ondeaban por la corriente de agua, mientras que Tenten flotaba boca arriba.

Los arboles se movieron.

Tenten se percato de este detalle y de un salto de coloco junto a sus pertenencia. Enrollando alrededor de su cuerpo una tela blanca y sacando un kunai* de su bolso la kunoichi se preparaba para enfrentar al intruso. Las hojas volvieron a sonar a unos diez metros de ella. De los matorrales salió lo que parecía un mono color café claro. Tenten suspiro aliviada mientras volvía al agua. El mono caminando con las patas traseras se acerco al estanque, tomo un puñado de barro y lo arrojo sobre la ropa de Tenten, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar tomo otro puñado de barro y lo arrojo directo a su cara.

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYA!*-Grito Tenten con fuerza mientras tanteaba el suelo en busco de alguna piedra para lanzarla a su agresor, arrojo una sin aparente éxito, después de tomar otro puñado de piedritas y lanzarla sin dirección aparente la kunoichi tuvo tiempo de limpiarse la cara.

-Tenten -Se escuchó una voz desde su espalda- ¿Estas bien?

Esa voz, ese olor, la kunoichi termino de limpiarse el rostro, al levantar la mirada frente a ella se encontraba Neji, cerca, demasiado cerca, se observo por un momento notando que carecía de prenda alguna y le propino a su compañero una bofetada. Neji retrocedió un poco, cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras su colorada mejilla le ardía. Tenten se apresuró a introducirse en el agua con sus brazos cubriéndole el busto.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?- pregunto muy roborizada Tenten.

-Te dije que te iba a alcanzar después, además escuche que gritabas y vine lo mas rápido posible- Neji tenía una expresión seria en su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados se alejó un poco.

-Bueno, hazme el favor de pasarme la ropa- le indico la kunoichi mientras estiraba el dedo en dirección a las prendas.

-Está bien- contesto Neji, abriendo los ojos pudo observar la figura femenina de su compañera, se ruborizo levemente y se dirigió en busca de la ropa.

Un cálido liquido escarlata a emanaba constantemente del abdomen de Tenten, la cual no se había percatado que al lanzar la piedra realizo un brusco movimiento que abrió la herida. Había perdido mucha sangre, y la conciencia la estaba abandonando. Se meneo un poco antes de hundirse en el agua, estaba fría, por lo menos calmaba un como el punzante dolor. Se escucho un sonido de chapoteo y poco después la kunoichi sintió como dos acogedores y conocidos brazos la envolvían.

-Hay que ver -Se quejó Neji- tienes que tener más cuidado.

-Gomenasai*- Tenten envuelta en la manta blanca se reincorporo con cuidado- siempre te estoy causando problemas, disculpa por ser una molestia.

-No eres una molestia- Neji se levanto y agarro la ropa de Tenten- Toma si quieres vístete, voy a lavarme.

Tenten no respondió nada. Se vestía apresuradamente intentando no mirar a Neji.

El jonnin se desvestía rápidamente, doblando sus prendas de vestir finalmente entro el agua, limpio con cuidado las rasguños de sus brazos y piernas mientras que su compañera terminaba de vestirse.

Ya incorporado y con vestimentas limpias Neji fue al encuentro de Tenten quien dificultosamente intentaba todavía ponerla la venda. El jonnin sonrio un poco mientras tomaba las vendas y la ayudaba a parar la sangre.

-Sangras demasiado, es mejor que descanses ¿sabías que eres bastante delgada? Es fácil enrollar las vendas -Tenten quedo petrificada por el comentario pero repentinamente Neji saco un kunai* y lo lanzo hacia los arbustos mientras activaba su Byakugan- quédate atrás.

-Oh -Kin salió de los arbustos dándoles vueltas al kunai con el dedo índice, después paso despreocupadamente al lado de Neji quien la siguió con la mirada, se dirigía hacia Tenten.

-Quítate la camisa -sentencio Kin, Tenten la miro con incredulidad, pero obedeció- Muy bien esto no te dolerá.

Un hilo de agua empezó a elevarse del estanque y cubrió el abdomen de Tenten, una tenue luz roja fosforescente alumbro el agua. Mientras que Kin hacia movimiento circulares con el dedo que tenía al kunai, la herida de Tenten comenzó a sanar rápidamente en pocos segundos se había curado del todo, con un movimiento de muñeca el hilo de agua volvió al estanque y la luz desapareció.

-Ya estas mejor -anuncio Kin cuando finalizo su labor- hubiese sido un problema que tuvieran que detenerse por un rasguño como ese, muy bien estorbo vístete ya.

Tenten frunzo el entrecejo mientras obedecía, recogió todas sus cosas y paro al lado de Neji.

-Gracias -le dijo secamente a Kin.

-De nada gatita -respondió la joven mientras se acomodaba el cabello- Bueno como ya están bien será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento.

-Si -Respondieron Neji y Tenten al unísono.

-Me dijeron que te especializas en armas y que tú eres portador del Byakugan, interesante -Kin se dirigió suroeste, realizo el jutsu de invocación y apareció Silver, de un elegante salto Kin subió al lomo de su mascota- Síganme les explicare en el camino.

Se pusieron en marcha, la vegetación volvió a cambiar las hojas oscuras y secas dieron paso a flores amarillas, los troncos delgados llenos de hongos blancos se convirtieron en gruesos troncos marrones.

-Bien, tienen que seguir el ritmo -Kin observaba cada uno de los movimientos de los ninjas mientras Silver señalaba el camino- Neji, ¿no? Me parece que tienes una excelente habilidad puedes seguir sin ningún esfuerzo a Silver, aunque dejas una notable distancia, ¿precaución? Parecer ser muy habilidoso, frío calculador, seco…

-Para ya -Se quejó Tenten.

-Oh, gatita, no tienes que molestarte -Kin sonreía alegremente ante la molestia de Tenten, Neji simplemente seguía su camino, sin importarle demasiado las habladurías de Kin- Tu eres muy diferente, estoy casi segura de que eres el respaldo, estarás acostumbrada a frases como "cúbrenos", tienes buenos reflejos pero te falta resistencia, y mejorar el control del chakra*.

Silver dando un leve giro se paro en medio de un claro, el espacio era amplio y limpio, como si alguien hubiera modificado la zona, efectivamente el llegar kin bajo del lomo de Silver y utilizando el Raikiri* y con la técnica de manupilacion de chakra realizo un corte horizontal sobre uno de los troncos mas gruesos, la parte superior cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo mientras que la parte inferior quedo lisa, parecida a una mesa.

-Gatita -Dijo refiriéndose a Tenten- Quiero que coloques todas tus armas, tus pergaminos y tus herramientas, Neji toma tres shurikens*.

Los dos siguieron las indicaciones de Kin, Tenten dejo todas sus armas, pero antes le entrego a Neji las Shurikens. Volviéndose a sus posiciones Tenten se cruza de brazos enfadada.

-Primero, Gatita Ponte a 15 metros, Neji a mi lado -Los ninjas tomaron sus posiciones, la molestia de Tenten iba en aumento- Escuchen atentamente empezare a lanzar piedras, las cuales tendrás que ir es esquivando, primero será una, después vendrán dos y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a 100, Neji tienes que analizar los movimientos de la gatita, cuando veas que no podrá esquivar una piedra tendrás que lanzar una shuriken, pero ten cuidado solo tienes tres de ellas. No me detendré hasta llegar a 100 o hasta que ella se desmaye. Ahora si, comencemos tu entrenamiento.

-Esto no es nada, no podrás hacer que me desmaye con simples piedras- Dijo confiadamente Tenten.

-Ya lo veremos, ni los más experimentados han podida superar esta prueba sin pedir ayuda a su compañero- Le advirtió Kin.

-Entonces seré la primera- repuso Tenten muy segura.

"Esa es la Tenten que conozco" pensaba Neji mientras preparaba las shurikens y activaba su Byakugan.

-Se me olvidaba, no puedes utilizar tu Byakugan -recordó repentinamente Kin- Y solo puedes intervenir cuando ella te lo pida, tienes que seguir las decisiones de ella.

Neji arrugo el entrecejo mientras desactivaba el Byakugan.

-En fin, comencemos -Grito Kin.

La tierra empezó a templar, entre Kin y Tenten se comenzó a desprender fragmentos de piedra, los cuales se fueron calentando hasta formar bolas ardientes que flotaban sobre la superficie. El suelo se fue tornando irregular, una de las bolas empezó a giras más rápida que las demás, y salió disparada hacia la sorprendida Kunoichi, la distancia era muy corta y las bolas ardientes iban a una velocidad increíble, ágil mente Tenten esquivo la primera bola, dos más empezaron a girar, Tenten se sentía desprotegida.

"Cálmate, respira, solo tienes que recordar todos tus arduos entrenamientos con Gay-sensei*" pensaba Tenten mientras relajaba el cuerpo para concentrarse. Cerezas, era un olor particular proveniente de alguna parte. Las dos bolas de fuego se desplomaros sobre Tenten quien las volvió a esquivar.

-Oh, no te alegres tanto, esto apenas a comenzado -Más fragmentos ardientes empezaban a desprenderse del suelo. Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Tenten esquivaba todas las piedras con agilidad. Diez, veinte, treinta, las bolas cada vez eran más rápidas, Tenten le fajaba la respiración y sus latidos estaban muy acelerados.

Neji miraba con impotencia, a su compañera, detallando cada movimiento, era agil, y su flexibilidad la ayudaba a esquivar las piedras. Pareciera que bailara, que sus cabellos marrones, aun sueltos, ondeaban con cada movimiento. Se veía deslumbrante, su mirada de determinación su respiración entrecortada que demostraba su cansancio.

La ráfaga de cuarenta estaba apunto de aumentar, las cuarenta bolas giraban frenéticas mientras que Tenten analizaba la situación, cada vez que las bolas comenzaban a girar había un intervalo de 5 segundos para poder ser lanzadas y las piedras no eras mandadas al azar, cada piedra estaba dirigida hasta su cabeza o a los puntos vitales el mas leve error le costaría la vida, Tenten estaba consciente de este detalle y su movía con extraordinaria cautela pero las piernas empezaban a templarles, la boca estaba cada vez mas seca, y su respiración empeoraba. En la ráfaga de los cuarenta, esquivo con facilidad las primeras piedras, pero entre la sombra de una de ellas se encontraba otra piedra que se dirigía directo a la frente de Tenten, 30 cm, 15cm, 5cm, a escasos 3 cm la trayectoria de la bola de fuego fue modificado por una veloz shurikens que salvo la vida a Tenten. Intentando no perder la concentración Tenten realizo una leve reverencia.

Tenten con un rápido movimiento ajusto su protector de la frente, y sin vacilar siguió con el entrenamiento, cincuenta, sesenta, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar sola, sus flexibles movimientos eran cada vez mas precisos, comenzaba a predecir las trayectoria de las piedras, ya que estas no se movían sin que Kin lo indicara, sus movimientos era cortos y extremadamente veloces, pero Tenten los supo predecir con destreza.

5 segundo para que comenzara la tanda de setenta, 4, 3, 2 ,1… la primera piedra dejo de ser dirigida a los puntos vitales, una extremidad, tal vez la pierna derecha, pero una segunda Shurikens desvió su trayectoria antes de impactar en el muslo de Tenten. Pero no pudo evitar otra candente piedra que impacto con fuerza en el hombro de la kunoichi, la cual soltó un gemido de dolor, pero siguió esquivando las otras piedras que se avecinaban. La mano de Neji comenzó a temblar, una última oportunidad, tenia que ser extremadamente cauteloso. Tu puedes, pensaba con fuerzas el Jounnin.

El penúltimo ataque estaba a punto de comenzar, esta vez las noventa piedras fueron dirigidas simultáneamente hacia su objetivo formando una especie de muralla ardiente. Un resplandeciente Chakra* azul ilumino la zona, era la técnica rotatoria de Neji, quien había ido al rescate de Tenten.

Sin pensar demasiado en el asunto, Neji prosiguió defendiendo a la atónita Teten, 3 segundo para la ultima ronda.

-Neji- Dijo Tenten- Apartate.

El Jonnin, al ver la cara de determinación de su compañera, le abre camino, Kin estaba totalmente entusiasmada por los acontecimientos, y lanzo la ultima y más fuerte oleada, tomando aire Tenten corrió al encuentro de las cadentes piedras, a escasos metros dio un salto mientras giraba alrededor de su eje, realizando agiles y precisos movimientos, gloriosamente paso el manto de piedras, con solo algunos rasguños Tenten cayo sobre sus dos piernas en la dura superficie, justo al lado de Kin.

-Magnifico- Kin aplaudía con energía- es la primera vez que veo tanta determinación en alguien, realmente me sorprendes, lastimosamente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Gatita.

-¿De que estas hablando?- exclamo Tenten muy sobresaltada- acabo de pasar tu prueba.

-Debo admitir que lo hiciste bien, tus movimientos mejoraron considerablemente, pero te voy hacer una pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que mandaron a una paraje a este entrenamiento y no a una sola persona?- Kin se acomodo el cabello- Simple, trabajo en equipo, cuando te dije que ni los más experimentados han podida superar esta prueba sin pedir ayuda a su compañero, no quería decir que lo correcto era no hacerlo, todo lo contrario, los más experimentados antes de comenzar la prueba ya estaban formando un dúo con su camarada, pero tu obsesión por demostrar fortaleza no te permitió pedir ayuda, si Neji no hubiera intervenido tendrías quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo. Pensando solo en ti, no pudiste darte cuenta todo el esfuerzo que realizo tu camaraba por no intervenir, recuerda esto, es mas fácil morir, que ver a alguien morir.

Las manos de Tenten temblaban por la sorpresa, al voltearse a ver a Neji este la miraba con ojos tristes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Neji.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí- La kunoichi se acerco al cuerpo de Neji acurrucándose en su pecho- No podría hacerlo sola, de verdad discúlpame, nunca pensé en lo doloroso que es ver a alguien sufrir sin poder hacer nada.

-Claro que podrías hacerlo sola, tu eres muy fuerte- Neji dudándolo por un segundo, tomo con cautela a Tenten entre sus brazos- Yo confío en ti.

-Quisiera que fuera cierto- Tenten cerró los ojos- Quisiera ser más fuerte que ayer, para poder defender a los demás sin causarle dolor.

-Por eso están aquí, los dos- Kin se acerco un poco a ellos- Cada uno debe fortalecer sus debilidades, pero paralelamente tienen que protegerse el uno al otro.

-Ya lo entiendo, ese sueño, no me importaba lo que me pasara total de proteger a mis seres queridos pero…- Tenten hizo una pausa.

-Pero nadie quiere ser salvado por el sacrificio de otro- Completo Neji- Debe haber una forma en la que nadie salga lastimado.

-Gracias, Neji – Tenten abrazo con fuerzas el dorso de Neji- Ahora lo veo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**~Naruto Diccionario~**

***Ninjas**:

***Hokage**: Es el líder y protector de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

***-sama**: Se dice después del nombre y representa mucho respeto

***Jonnin**: Es el ninja de alto nivel, pueden ser líderes de un grupo Genin o Chunin.

***Kunoichi**: mujer ninja

***Gomenasai:** Disculpa.

***Kunai:** Es un arma ninja.

***Chakra:** Es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu.

***Raikiri: **Es un jutsu del Elemento fuego.

***Konoha: **Es el nombre de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

***Chunin**: Es el ninja de nivel medio, puede ser líder de un grupo de tres en una misión.

***-sensei**: profesor, maestro

***Aoba Yamashiro**: Cuida la entrada a Konoha

_*_**Etto**: Es una muletilla. Se utiliza cuando no se sabe que decir. Ejem: mmm

***Arigato:** Gracias

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, Disculpen la demora _;3_

Espero les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. \(^o^)/

_Acepto críticas y comentarios, pero por favor sean buenos conmigo xD_


	4. Doble T Capitulo 04 Unidos Final

_**~ Doble T ~**_

_ Unidos _

Autora: _Eli-siempre_

Los Personajes son propiedad de: _Masashi kishimoto_

Personajes principales: _Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Kin (de mi propiedad)_

Personajes de relleno: _Maito Gay, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamanata Ino, Uzumaki Naruto._

**~ Consejo ~**

_Los * son para indicar que esta palabra esta en el Naruto Diccionario (pueden verlo abajo) _

_Si no les gusta el NejiTen, por favor no lean, o perderán su valioso tiempo. _

_**ADVERTENCIA**: Contenido maduro leve._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Estoy tan cansada -Se quejaba animadamente Tenten.

En la orilla la cascada la kunoichi jugueteaba con el agua de apariencia limpia y pura que luchaba por volver a su cauce.

- ¿Soy yo o el tiempo pasa cada vez mas lento? -Continua hablando Tenten.

- No, yo siento lo mismo pero en realidad no hemos pasada ni un día completo aquí -Le contesto Neji.

En determinadas regiones de la zona de entrenamiento la vegetación era tan densa que impedía el paso de los rayos solares, en cambio existían partes donde la escasa vegetación producía en efecto contrario, una claridad deslumbrante, y al pasar a la velocidad con lo que había recorrido parte de la zona daba la sensación de pasar de noche a día respectivamente. Una ilusión creada por el ambiente no intencional en las planes de Kin, pero era una alegro coincidencia para ella.

Los horarios de los dos nijas estaban perjudicados, no podían diferenciar un minuto de una hora, una hora de un día. Pero Neji estaba seguro de algo, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos era imposible que hubiese transcurrido mas de un día, o por lo menos eso era lo que deducía. Tomando sus pertenencias los dos ninjas se encaminaron hacia la cabaña siempre seguidos por la imponente presencia de Silver, el lobo plateado que se les asigno como su guardaespaldas o vigilante.

Al llegar a la cabaña Silver sin bacilar se acostó en uno de los laterales del refugio y soltando un gran bostezo se dispuso a descansar, Tenten aun sentía escalofríos gracias a la presencia de Silver, pero intento no prestar mucha atención a ese asunto y entro a la cabaña. Sin importar cuantas veces viera el lugar seguía siendo un espacio muy reducido, la mesa había sido removida y sustituida por un curioso objeto.

-No, en serio que no -Se negaba rotundamente la morena al contemplar el cambio- ¡ni de broma voy a dormir contigo en la misma habitación!

-Pero Tenten, si ni hay una habitación -Neji se excuso en su argumento, la noche había caído tan rápido como repentina, el viento en el exterior sacudía con fuerza las hojas de los arboles, y comenzaban a caer gotitas de lluvia- no me harás dormir afuera ¿0 si?

-Pero… no es justo -Tenten miro al exterior por la única ventana que había.

-Solo va hacer por un par de días, no es la gran cosa -Neji intentaba persuadir a su compañera, no lo admitiría con facilidad, pero Neji no le agradaba la idea de dormir en exteriores.

-Esta bien, no puedo creer que tenga que compartir futón* contigo.

-No le presten atención a eso, en varias misiones hemos dormido cerca –Neji se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos y con resignación concluyo- Tu usa el futón, yo estare bien así.

El jonnin* se dirigió a la parte este de la cabaña, setándose de brazos y piernas cruzadas cerros los ojos para poder descansar. Tenten lo observo por un momentos antes de extender el futón en el lado oeste lo más lejos posible de Neji. Sus coloradas mejillas no eran visibles por la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba a reinar la habitación, deseando poder dormir la Kunoichi cerro los ojos*. Los minutos que transcurrieron fueron una eternidad para la morena, respiraba con dificultad por la sola presencia de Neji.

-Neji -Susurró- ¿Estas dormido?

-No.

El corazón de Tenten dio un sobresalto.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Siguió interrogando.

-No, ¿y tú? Deberías descansar sobre todo por las quemaduras

-No puedo conciliar el sueño -Confesó- Estoy bien, Kin me curo por completo… Neji.

Tenten se levanto con cautela y entre la oscuridad se dirigió hacia donde creyó que provenía la voz de su compañero, tanteando tomo su mano y lo guio, sin ningún tipo de resistencia de parte de Neji, hacia el futón. Era lo suficientemente amplio para que estuvieran los dos sin tener algún tipo de contacto. Sin decir ni una palabra más los rojizos labios de la kunoichi rozaron los de Neji en un delicado gesto de afecto. Antes de que Tenten se alejara Neji la tomo entre sus brazos y le correspondió el beso.

Lo que paso esa noche de brisa helada y tranquilidad catacumbica, solo lo supieron los dos ninjas*.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -Gritaba una fuerte voz masculina- la fuerza de la juventud nos ha permitido alcanzar nuestro objetivo, solo nos queda un día para llegar a la aldea de Konoha.

-Si, Gay-sensei* -Respondió animadamente Lee- Gracias al Kazekage hemos conseguido toda la información necesaria, ¿Quién pensaría que esta pequeña piedra pudiera causar tantos problemas?

Lee observaba la pequeña botella ovoide con el liquido azul celeste y una brillante piedra translucida en su interior.

-Según el kazekage, esta pequeña piedra nace en una cueva del país del viento, cuya ubicación solo conoce un reducido numero de personas -Divagaba Gay-sensei- cada cierto tiempo acumula tal cantidad de poder que explota colosalmente arrasando con todo y todos a su camino, para evitar esto el primer Hokage llego a un acuerdo con los señores feudales del país del viento. Cada vez que surgiera la necesidad de eliminar la piedra esta seria transportada a Honoha donde un clan secreto la destruiría.

-Si, también dijo que era el único clan que poseía tal habilidad -completo Lee- A cambio de esto los señores feudales mantendrían relaciones diplomáticas estables con la aldea de la Hoja, evitando así confortaciones de poder. Es natural ayudar a nuestros aliados.

Lee Guardo el frasquito de vidrio mientras observaba sus alrededores, estaban acampando en uno de los bosques cercanos a la Villa de la Hoja, la noche era cálida y tranquila solo se escuchaban los cantos de los grillos y el sonido de las hojas al bailar con el viento. La fogata que había montado Gay-sensei estaba resplandeciendo los alrededores, la vista era acogedora y hermosa.

-Lee, séra mejor que descanses bien, porque mañana no pararemos hasta llegar a Konoha –Anunció alegremente Gay.

-Entendido Gay-sensei.

En la zona de entrenamiento numero 4 se estaban desarrollando una serie de acontecimientos impredecibles, el choque de los kunais* y las explosiones se hacían cada vez mas evidentes, entre la densa vegetación era difícil localizar a tu objetivo, y más dificultoso el efecto de poder predecir cual era la dirección de donde provenían los ataques, el suelo estaba cubierto de minas explosivas, hilos de chakra* formaban redes que bloqueaban el paso, visibles únicamente por el Byakugan, sellos explosivos* eran la segunda defensa de la barrera, en las ramas habían dispositivos que activaban las trampas que lanzaban kunais, shukiren* y demás armas ninjas* contra al que osara pasar por aquel lugar.

Los dos ninjas, luchaban contra todas estabas adversidades y adicionalmente tenían que evitar los constantes ataques de la portadora de dos elementos, el rayo y el agua. Controlando el agua existente en las plantas Kin podía manipular el entorno a su antojo. El único objetivo que tenían Tenten y Neji era alcanzar la bandera escarlata que se alzaba en la cima de una colina protegida por Kin.

-Ya sabes cual es el plan, ¿No?

-Si, Neji, pongámoslo en practica.

Tenten salió de su escondite y con destreza y agilidad esquivaba las trampas mortales que estaban en su camino, recordando a la perfección la ubicación de los hilos que le había dicho Neji realizo un salto giratorio mientras lanzaba shurikens a los sellos explosivos los cuales se activaron y causaron una nube gigante de humo, la visión de Kin había sido obstruía por el humo que se expandía cada vez mas

En escasos segundo una oleada de armas ninjas se abalanzo sobre Kin, quien se defendía y contra atacaba en la dirección de los ataques, Kin estaba totalmente frustrada sus ataques no daban efecto, alzo con fuerza las raíces cercanas al área de batalla, las raíces dibujaban circunferencias en el aire que producían la dispersión del humo, algo estaba mal, del humo se empezaba a visualizar la silueta de la Kunoichi quien parada con su pergamino en la mano y sin que la respiración entre cortada se lo impidiera mostraba una alegre sonrisa.

Kin se percato de aquel detalle y al voltear para ver la bandera lo que vio fue a un orgulloso Neji quien había rodeado la zona de ataque y recuperado la bandera. Kin, sonrió levemente.

-Es la primera vez que al quien descubre mi debilidad –Comentó Kin- ¿Cómo me descubrieron?

-En el primer entrenamiento note tus brazos se movían constantemente, pero tu pierna derecha permanecía fija en un solo punto –explicó Tenten- le pedí a Neji que detallara tu postura y se dio cuenta que de tu pierna salian hilos de chackar que controlaban las bolas de fuego y las planta de tu alrededor, los movimientos de los brazos eran una distracción.

-Mientras que tu única forma de control estaba destinaba al ataque y defensa contra Tenten -Concluyó Neji- yo con mi byakugan pude evitar fácilmente los hilos que estaban en el suelo y que te indicaban la ubicación de ambos.

-Muy ingenioso -Dijo Kin- pero arriesgaste mucho a tu compañera, aunque no supiera tu ubicación podía determinar la de ella sin verla. Confianza. Admito que no me percate de la repentina desaparición de Neji, ya que estaba frustrada por no poder darle. Neji has desarrollado la habilidad de confiar y depender en cierta medida de los demás, Tenten tu en cambio lograste desarrollar tus reflejos y mayor precisión. Con esto termino el entrenamiento. Vamos a la entrada que sus compañeros nos estarán esperando.

Tenten sonreía espléndidamente y en un gesto de victoria alzo la vista al cielo estirando los brazos empezó a giras y reir alegremente. Neji observo a su compañera hipnotizado por su deslumbrante belleza, tal vez haya prometido que permaneceria en secreto, que no iba a cambiar nada entre ellos y que definitibamente no tenian ningun propromiso, eran palabras dichas pensando en las futuras misiónes que se verian afectadas por los sentimientos, pero el sabia, y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, podria olvidar _la noche anterior._

Con su equipaje listo, sus heridas sanadas y con un gesto de victoria, salieron de la zona de entrenamiento 4 dejando atras las dudas y debilidades, Lee y Gay-sensei se encontraban a la esperada del resto de su equipo, al verlos salir los dos jovenes irradiaban madurez y sabiduría, Kin los seguia de cerca sobre el lomo de Silver.

-Es bueno ver que estan bien -Dijo Gay cuando sus alumnos llegaron a su encuentro- se ve que han crecido bastante en pocos dias.

-Si, han pasado muchas cosas -responde la kunoichi- pero hemos podido superarlo juntos.

-Ese es el poder de la juventud -Declaro Gay-sensei con orgullo y pasión.

Lee estaba sorprendido con el cambio sufrido por sus compañeros, pero lo que mas desconsertaba a Lee era la inusual formar de mirarse que tenia Neji y Tenten, algo habia cambiado y sin poder entender el por que Lee sentida una presión en el pecho llena de dolor y frustración. No pudo devolver el saludo que le brindaron sus amigos, en cambio se dirigio donde Kin y le entrego el frasquito de vibrio sin decirle nada.

-Gracias -Dijo Kin casi con indiferencia, seguidamente ingirio todo el contenido del frasco su adbomen visible por la escases de prendes se ilumino con un resplandor celestes, el cual pocos segundos despues dio paso a un resplandor rojizo el final finalmente acabo apagandose.

Los espectadores observaban con curiosidad el proceso de destrucción, al burdo y simple en la opinión de la mayoria, pero lo que no sabian y Kin nunca les contaria, era que la piedra solo podría ser completamente destruida con la muerte del elavorador de la tecnica.

-Eso, es todo, espero que valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo -Anuncio Kin al finalizar su labor- Es mejor que informen a la Hokage del exito de la misión.

Tenten se acerco a Kin y en gesto de agradecimiento y despedida extendio el para extrecharle la mano, Kin correspondio el gesto a continuación con un salto volvio al lomo de Silver y desaparecio por la enorme puerta de la entrada.

-Bueno yo ire a informale a la Hokage ustedes vayan a descanzar -dijo Gay partiendo en direccion a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Yo tambien me voy -se resigno Lee- los vere luego.

La la vestia verde de la hoja y su pupilo se fueron dejando a Neji y a Tenten en una extraña e incomoda situación, la kunoichi se estiro un poco para evitar demostrar su intranquilidad.

-Tenten - La llamo Neji- No creo poder olvidar lo que paso, no quiero hacerlo, por favor regresame esas palabras, ya que quiero estar contigo.

- De que me hablas? -Tenten le dedico una sonrisa- no ha pasado nada, me tengo que ir quiero descanzar un poco, nos vemos Neji.

Neji se quedo plasmado, se le encongio un poco el corazon al oir las palabrad de Tenten. Sin poder salir de su asombro sintio como unos calidos y familiares labios rozaban los suyos.

-Sabes que es mejor asi -murmuro Tente- Adios Neji.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**~Naruto Diccionario~**

*******Hokage**: Es el líder y protector de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

*******-sama**: Se dice después del nombre y representa mucho respeto

*******Jonnin**: Es el ninja de alto nivel, pueden ser líderes de un grupo Genin o Chunin.

*******Kunoichi**: mujer ninja

***Gomenasai:** Disculpa.

***Kunai:** Es un arma ninja.

***Chakra:** Es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu.

***Konoha: **Es el nombre de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

*******Chunin**: Es el ninja de nivel medio, puede ser líder de un grupo de tres en una misión.

*******-sensei**: profesor, maestro

_*****_**Etto**: Es una muletilla. Se utiliza cuando no se sabe que decir. Ejem: mmm

*******Arigato:** Gracias

***Futon:** Es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas, que pueden ser plegables para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia _;3_

Espero les haya gustado ya que llegamos al final \(^o^)/

_Acepto críticas y comentarios, pero por favor sean buenos conmigo xD_

_El final cambio drasticamente ya que me es imposible terminar todo con un happy forever! XD_

_De todas formas me planteare un final alternativo ;) _


End file.
